


Kanbara or Not?

by MyraTheFox



Category: Digimon Frontier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyraTheFox/pseuds/MyraTheFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is TAkuya really who he thinks he is? or is he some one else? and how is he connected to a war that happened centuries upon centuries ago?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one: Who am I?

_ Chapter one: Who am I? _

 

Takuya groaned as he woke up from yet another restless night sleep. He slowly reached up and rubbed his temple with two fingers, trying to will away the headache that his dreams had caused. He sighed as she pushed himself up and turned to sit on the edge of his bed in nothing but his flame orange coloured boxers, tossing his covers aside as he did. He glanced over his room, a slight frown on his face.

Ever since returning home from the Digital World, everything in Takuya's life seemed...dull. Home....nothing seemed like home any more, didn't _feel_ like home. It felt like everything was out of place.....no, nothing was out of place, it was him that was out of place.

Takuya sighed yet again as he got up and made his way over to his wardrobe, grabbing a red t-shirt, a black jacket which had a single strip of red running down the side of the sleeves, black jeans, a pair of white socks and his usual red and orange sneakers, and heading to the bathroom to have a shower.

No, this no longer felt like home; he felt out of place no matter where he went or who he hung out with, his team of Warriors included. His trip to the Digital World had taught him to take note of his surroundings - a habit he still kept to this day - and while his family loves him, he had noticed that they loved Shinya more. It had hurt a little to begin with but not as much as he would have expected. After the hurt had worn off he just became numb. Deep down he knew that something was off, and still is, but before he just ignored it. Now though, after coming back from the Digital World, he can't help but notice.

He looked at his hand and frowned, noticing that his skin wasn't even going red from the pure hot water that he was allowing to soak him.

There were times in the Digital World where he would sneak off either to a clearing deep in the forest they were staying in at the time, or up a huge tree where he would be blocked from view by the foliage, out of sight from others passing by, or to a cliff edge where he would sit or stand (depending on his location) as Agunimon just purely to spend more time as a digimon. At first it felt weird to be a digimon but after a while it felt natural, it felt....right.

Takuya sighed and got out of the shower, turning off the hot water before he dried himself and got dressed. He made his way down to the kitchen and made himself some breakfast all the while lost in his thoughts.

Since returning to normal everyday life, he could help but to doubt who he really is. Is he Takuya Kanbara, son of Yuriko and Haorki Kanbara? Or is he someone else? Or something else? Cause lately these days when think about about his family in genrual, he would usually think something along the lines of 'his _human_ family' as if he wasn't one one of them. And the dreams he's been having lately only fuelled his doubt. And every time he woke from one of them he would be greeted by a headache and would either stay awake for the rest of the night, being unable to get back off to sleep, or would have more dreams which would course his headache to be worse when he next woke up.

Takuya was so lost in thought that he had not noticed he had sat down at the dinning table and had started eating, or when he had finished and just stared off into space. His family's morning greeting were also lost to him when the entered the room at 7:30am, an hour after he had gotten up. The sight that the mother and father of two had walked in on and saw was one that greeted them daily as of recently and it was beginning to worry them. They both looked to one another, their thoughts going back to a particular day a year and a half ago and wondered if what they had been told was happening.

Takuya sighed as he came out of his thoughts, knowing that there wasn't really anything he could do to quell his doubts as of yet. He had a feeling that his questions will be answered in time. He got up and made his way to the kitchen, taking his bowl and placing it in the sink.

“Hi mum, hi dad.” Takuya greeted as he past them, hearing Shinya grumble 'Fine don't say hello to your little brother.' under his breath with a pout. “Hi Shinya.” he had no doubt that he had made his human family concerned with how neutral he had sounded.

“Takuya?” asked Yuriko. Takuya hummed questioningly in response as he stood at the sink staring out the window. “Are you ok?”

Takuya sighed, maybe telling them would relieve some of the weight from his shoulders that had come with keeping this all bottled up. “...I don't know...I just....” Takuya sighed yet again,having difficultly finding the right words.

“Just what sweaty?” Yuriko pushed, knowing that Takuya wanted to say whatever it was but was finding it hard to find the courage to do so.

Takuya looked down into the sink, bracing himself for the criticism from his dad. “ It's just that lately I have been doubting whether or not that I'm your son...”

“What are you talking about Takuya? Of course you're our son.” said Haorki.

Takuya whirled around to face his parents. “Am I? Am I really?”

All four stared shocked. Takuya shocked that he had just challenged his fathers words, the other three just shocked that Takuya had said them. After a moment the two adults and their youngest son gave each other a look. Takuya's eyes widened in disbelief.

“I-I'm not your son....am I?” Takuya asked hoping beyond hope that he was.

“Perhaps we should sit down.” suggested Haorki.

Takuya nodded and followed his parents back to the dinning table where his little brother sat and took a seat as his parents did too. Yuriko reached over and place a hand on top of Takuya's, trying to comfort him.

“Know this Takuya, no matter who you are or where you come from you'll always be our son” she said as she rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand comfortingly.

Takuya nodded still trying to process the fact tat he wasn't their biological son. “Wait!” he turned to Shinya. “How is it that you know?”

Shinya looked away. “I was there when we.... adopted you, so to speak.” he answered.

“How can that be? And what do you mean by 'so to speak'?” Takuya was really confused now.

Haorki sighed, gaining his oldest son's attention. “You were giving to us.......”

 

* * *

**Hey everyone! this is my first time publishing a story here, so I don't know if we have to do discliamers or not but just to be safe; i don't own digimon!**

**i hope you liked the first chapter of Kanbara or Not? i am planing on putting up more chapters if this gets enough reviews. so please R &R.**

**in the mean time, if you wish to read more of my works, i have an account on FanFiction.net.**

<https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4261212/Myra-The-Fox>  


**this story is also available there with more chapters if you are eager to find out what happens next.**

**sorry if this seems short but i'm keeping each chapter within 1000 to 2000 word range.**

**have a lovely time reading!**

 


	2. No Way!

**A/N: hi everyone, this is just basically a disclaimer, i kinda forgot to do it in the first chapter ^^;**

**so yeah, i don't own digimon.**

**enjoy. =)**

* * *

…... **Flashback**...

_Yuriko was in the kitchen doing the washing up with Haorki drying up and putting the things away, their son, Shinya, was at the dinning table drawing. It was raining quite heavily outside which almost drowned out the sound of knock on their font door. All three wonder who it could be and why they would come and visit them in this weather._

_The mother stopped what she was doing, dried her hands and went to the door. She didn't know what was more surprising when she opened the door. The fact that the woman looked to be dressed in a cosplay of some sort or the fact that she, along with the unconscious child in her arms who also looked liked he was in some weird cosplay, were not only soaked to the bone but also looked like they had just come out of one heck of a beating, the child more so._

_The woman was dressed in aqua coloured armour, the helmet coming down to cover her eyes, and had eight golden wings. While the child had tan skin, a pointed black nose, strange white markings under his eyes and on his chest, black markings on his upper arms and on top of his feet,his feet having three toes with long bright red claws. His finger nails were sharpened into claw like fashion, his hair was like a wild orange mane with two horns that seemed to be cut popping out from underneath, he also had a tail the looked as if it was made of fire. he wore red baggy pants that were held up by a black belt, the buckle of which had the symbol of fire engraved on it in red. Two red bands of fabric wrapped over his shoulders and under under his armpits, bright red bracelets were on his ankles,he also wore metal gauntlet_ _like gloves. And to top it all off, golden loop earrings hung from his pointed ears._

" _Sorry for the intrusion." the woman said._

" _Oh, my... Please come in, you must be exhausted." Yuriko said stepping aside for the woman to come in. "Honey, Shinya, go get some towels for our guests." she called out as the woman stepped in._

_As the two boys came into the hallway to go to the cupboard to get the towels, their sight landed on their guests which made them stop and stare._

" _It isn't polite to stare..." Yuriko hissed at the two most important boys in her life._

" _We'll be back with those towels in a moment" Haorki said as he dragged his son away, his sight lingering on their guests before completely turning around and disappearing around a corner._

" _Sorry about them." Yuriko apologised as they entered the lounge._

_The woman chuckled. "It's quite alright."_

" _Are you two going to be ok? Perhaps I should call a doctor?" the mother suggested as she made her way over to the phone._

" _We're fine. There won't be any need for that." reassured the woman._

" _You sure?" asked Haorki as he entered the lounge with his son, a couple towels in their hands._

_The woman nodded. "We shall be fine." she answered as Shinya laid the towels he was holding on the couch. Once she had gotten permission she sat down, gently laying the child in her arms on he lap._

" _Why are you both in cosplay?" asked Shinya._

_The woman smiled. "These are no costumes child. This is how we naturally look."_

" _I don't mean to be rude but how is that your natural look?" asked Yuriko._

" _Believe it or not, but we are actually from a different world."_

_An awkward silence fell for a moment, the family of three trying to comprehend what the woman had just told them._

" _Ok, say that we did believe you, what are you two doing here in this world?" asked Haorki sceptically._

_The woman sighed sadly. "To hide this little one." she answered looking down to the child on her lap and ran a hand through his hair._

" _Hide him? Why?" asked Yuriko, having heard the sadness in the woman's voice._

" _He is rare, one of a kind and quite powerful when at full strength." the woman sighed once again. " The evil where we come from is after him so that they can become more powerful to take over our home. They'll do anything to try and corrupt him so that they can have him at their side. But if they can't do that then they'll try to kill him," that earned gasps from the family. "They even had him at one one point... but I along with two others were able to rescue him. We immediately decided to hide him somewhere they won't think of looking. The evil does not know this but our home depends on his survival."_

" _Oh my..." Yuriko gasped._

" _And you wish to hide him here with us?" asked Haorki, getting a nod from the woman._

" _Why us? Why not some other family?" asked Shinya._

" _Because I know that you'll look after him with great care." the woman replied with a smile._

" _Of course we will!"exclaimed Yuriko._

" _Hold up sweaty, how are we supposed to hide him if that's how he naturally looks? He'll stick out like a sore thumb" pointed out Haorki._

" _I am able to give him a disguise so that he'll blend in." answered the woman._

_The woman held her hand above the child's head and it began to glow white. As she moved her hand down over the child, a boy with brown hair that was slightly spiky was left in the child's place. The boy wore a yellow shirt with a red short sleeve jacket over the top, a pair grey three quarter pants, red and orange sneakers, olive green gloves with a matching coloured cap on his head that was on backwards, and a pair of square framed goggles rested on his forehead. The transformation left the family of three stunned._

" _But wont he freak out when he wakes up?" asked Shinya._

_The woman shook her head. "As much as I hated to do so, I have suppressed his memories and placed ones of him growing up with you all as his family." she gently moved the boy to the couch and stood up, looking to the two adults. "I will forever be grateful for you help." she said with a bow then made her way to the front door, the family of three following. She turned to them. "Note that his stay will not be permanent; one day his memories will come back and on that day we will meet again. Till then take care of yourselves and_ Takuya. _" with that she walked away down the street never to be seen again._

" _Cool! I just gained a big brother!" Shinya said after a moment."_

…... **End of Flashback**...

Takuya stared wide eyed at his 'family', trying to proses the story he had been told. "A-and when was this?" he asked still shocked.

"About a year and a half ago." answered Haorki.

Takuya gasped. He has only spent a year and a half with them instead of twelve and a half!

"So...a-all my memories...a-are fake...?" Takuya stammered, trying tot comprehend what has been revealed and not freak out. "My memory of when mum came home from the hospital with Shinya in her arms...that's fake? My first day at primary school...that's...that's-ARG!" Takuya cried out and clutched his head as immense pain hit and images flashed before his eyes, some more pleasant than others.

"Takuya!" exclaimed Yuriko. She got up and went to his side. "Takuya what's happening?" she asked but got not reply. After a few tense moments Takuya moaned and his body went slack, almost falling out of his chair if it hadn't been for Yuriko catching him and allowing him to get his strength back.

"No way..." Takuya breathed.

"What's the matter?" asked Haorki.

"Nothing," Takuya answered as he sat up. "I've just remembered who I am," Takuya frowned. "Though there are some memories that I wish was left forgotten." he shivered as he got up and made his way over to the phone.

"So you going to tell us who you really are?" asked Shinya.

"I will, shortly. But to save me from having to explain it twice, we're going to meet up with my friends." he answered as he picked up the phone, dialled a number and waited for the person to pick up.

"You mean Tommy and the others you hang out with?"

Takuya nodded to Shinya's question. Just then the person picked up.

"What do you want hot head?"

Takuya frowned. "Well hello to you too, Koji Minamoto."


	3. Welcome to the Digital World!

Takuya could practically feel Koji frown. "Ok, something must be up if you have to use my full name."

Takuya sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah. Look could you please tell Koichi and J.P to meet up at Shibuya train station. I'll tell Zoe and Tommy."

It was Koji's turn to sigh. "Alright. At the elevator I take it?"

"Yeah, better yet go down it."

"Takuya, we have tried many time to-"

"Koji, please, just trust me on this one."

Koji sighed again. "Alright..But you better explain what's going on when we get there Kanbara!"

Takuya smiled. "I will. Thanks Koji, see ya there." with that the line was cut.

Takuya repeated the call another two times before they all headed to the train station. Once there they went down a particular elevator and came out into a round underground train terminal with a single train parked at one of the platforms. The other three Kanbara's continued to stare in awe as the followed Takuya down the steps and to the train.

"Get on. Once the others are here, we'll be heading off." Takuya said.

"Don't we need a ticket?" asked Haorki.

Takuya shook his head. "Not where we're heading."

Shinya shrugged and hopped on, the two adults following him while Takuya stayed and waited for his friends. As he stood there with his eyes closed, waiting for his friends he could feel the energy of his home flowing through the tunnel, luring him, telling him to come back. It took all his might to stay put and wait.

"I-it can't be..." he heard Zoe say and five pairs of foot steps coming closer.

"Well believe it Z." he said as he looked to them.

"Wow, you're here first for once." said Tommy with a grin.

Takuya smiled and chuckled. "Come on, do you want to go back or not?" he said gesturing to the train.

They didn't need to be told twice and they all hoped on, Takuya following. They paused though when they saw the other three people already on board. Koji whirled around to face his friend as the train began its trip, Takuya was now leaning on the door that lead to the next carriage.

"Ok Takuya, what is going on? Why are they- no offence-" Koji quickly sot over his shoulder. " here. They're not even DigiDestined."

"Digi what now?" asked Yuriko.

"Chosen people- normally children- that are picked by the Digital World are known as DigiDestined. These chosen are picked when the Digital World is in danger and is in need of an outside force to help combat the evil that has befallen it." Takuya explained to the Kanbara's much to his friends shock.

"The Digital World? Is that where we're going?" asked Haorki.

Takuya simply nodded.

"Is that where you're from?" asked Shinya tilting his head to the side.

Another nod.

"Wait!? From?" asked Zoe as she turned to Takuya. Said boy sighed.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you all about." he took a deep breath and let his human disguise wash away in a bright light, leaving the creature the Kanbara's had taken into their care a year and a half ago, looking much better now then back then.

Takuya chuckled nervously as his friends continued to stare at him in disbelief. His chuckling stopped and a whimper escaped him when he lowered his head, looking at the floor. Why was he acting so nervous and cowardly in front of these humans when he could easily take them out if he had to? Wait! What was he thinking? He couldn't do that, they were his friends, his family. Curse these memories and emotions! Both digimon and human!

"You're... a digimon?" asked Tommy in disbelief.

The digimon nodded.

"When were you planing on telling us?" asked Koichi.

Takuya looked them I the eyes. "I had only just remembered a minuet before I had called you all."

"Remembered?" asked J.P.

Takuya sighed. "Lets start from the beginning, as not to confuse the Kanbara family." he turned his attention to the family of three. "As Tommy said, I'm a Digimon. A Digital Monster as it is short for. Digimon and the Digital World were created due to your advancement in technology and now co-exists along side Earth in it's own dimension." Takuya paused to allow the information to sink in.

"You make your home sound as if its peaceful and care free. I can't wait to see it." Complimented Yuriko

Takuya smiled. "It is as of recently. Peace and tranquillity is upon my home in a golden area, more so now thanks to these children." he nodded to Koji and the others " It was thanks to their bravery to take up the mantle of Legendary Warriors that they were able to stop an old evil from rising once again." Takuya said with such wisdom it shocked everyone. But he soon frowned. "But such peace did not exist to begin with. Human type digimon and beast type digimon fought in a period of racism. And as such it lead to a war..." and so the digimon began to explain the war between the two types of digimon and how it was quelled by an angle only for him to soon become corrupt with power. He explained how he along with nine other rose up and fought the fallen angle. By the time he had finished they had arrived at Flame Terminal. They all got off, The kanbara's gasping at their surroundings.

"Welcome to the Digital World." said Takuya before walking up to the engine of the train. "Thanks for the lift Worm."

"Don't mention it." said the train or Trailmon. "I, as I am sure the Great Angles will be, are glad to have you back. If you are in need of transportation, do not hesitate to call." Worm said before leaving. Takuya turned and made his back to the others, the Kanbara family staring stunned.

"Was that...?" Haorki trailed off.

"A digimon? Yes. A Trailmon to be more pacific." answered Takuya.

"Ok back to the topic before." said Zoe. "With what we have been told and with what you have told us matches up till end. We have always been told that ALL TEN ancient digimon used the rest of their strength to split themselves into two spirits after the battle with Lucemon."

"With who you're claiming to be; it doesn't add up, it doesn't make sense." said J.P

"Well perhaps I can enlighten you on your dilemma." the six kids and two adult turned around to see a small white digimon with a pink belt and a mustard coloured rabbit looking one with red pants. "Now if you care to explain what the problem is." the white one said with a smile.

"BOKOMON! NEEMON!" the five chosen exclaimed and they rushed to their old friends to greet them as Takuya walked up to the Kanbara family who hung back to watch the exchange.

"so who are they?" asked Shinya.

"The white one is Bokomon, the mustard one is Neemon. They were our guides, I guess you could say, when we were here the first time."

"They were a big help during our first adventure here. We would have been lost with out them." said Zoe as she and the other children with the two digimon came over.

"I am Bokomon, Keeper of the Book." Bokomon introduced himself to the Kanbara famaily when he saw them, pulling out a book from his belt as he did so.

"And I'm Neemon, keeper of my pants." Neemon introduced, making the the family chuckle.

"I'm Yuriko Kanbara and this my husband Haorki and my youngest son Shinya." Yuriko introduced each of them.

"Oh my, you're Takuya's family! It is such a great honour to meet you." Bokomon said giving several quick bows. "Speaking of the boy, where is he?"

All eyes landed on the flame digimon. "What, don't you recognise me Bokomon?" Takuya grinned.

Bokomon studied the digimon before him, his eyes travelling up and down the digimon before landing on the belt buckle and going wide. "Takuya?" The digimon nodded. "But how..."

"That's what we would like to know." said Koji, sending a slight glare at the digimon.

Takuya sighed. "I'll explain on the way." he said as he turned and headed towards a forest of in the distance. "I'm sure the three Celestial Angles are eager to hear of my safe return."


	4. Second Son!

"Who are the Celestial Angles?" asked Yuriko as they all followed Takuya.

"The three Celstial Angles are the ones who rule over this world." Answered Koichi.

"There's Lord Seraphimon, Lord Cherubimon, and Lady Ophanimon." said Tommy.

"Who you have already met, going by the what you told me about that day." added Takuya.

The family paused in their step for a second, surprised that they had met one of this worlds rulers without realising it.

"So where are we going now?" asked Shinya.

"Lord Seraphimon's castle within the Forest Kingdom just up ahead. Speaking of Lord Seraphimon; how is he Bokomon? Is he still calling you his pap-mum?" Takuya said.

"My boy is doing quite well as are the other two. In fact all three of them are getting along quite well now that there is no interference from Lucemon." Bokomon spat the name like it was poisonousness. "And yes he still calls me his papa-mum." The little white digimon answered.

Takuya smiled. "It is good to here that all three are doing well."

The five chosen frowned. "You're stalling Takuya." growled Koji.

Takuya shivered, not because of Koji but because of what he had to explain. "I know I said I would explain on the way..." Takuya wrapped an arm around himself. "But... I don't think I could do it on my own. I don't remember much as it is, but what I do remember..." he shivered again. " I wish it had been left forgotten." The tremble in his voice had shocked everyone single one of them. What's happened that has shaken Takuya up so much?

"Could you at least tell us how your a digimon?" asked Bokomon. "The last time we knew, the spirits were with the Angles"

"I'm a digimon because I was born one." Takuya answered.

"I'm confused. Isn't Takuya a human, Bokomon?" Neemon asked.

"I'm just as confused as you are, Neemon." answered Bokomon.

"How 'bout a name?" asked Koji.

"Huh?" Takuya asked as he looked over shoulder to his best friend.

"Well it's obvious that your name ain't Takuya."

The fire digimon chuckled. " It's Flamemon."

"I'm taking that the reason why you were in the real world is connected to what will be explained once we get to Seraphimon's castle?" questioned Zoe. She received a nod. "Ok, so why didn't you split yourself like the other ancient digimon?"

"It has been centuries since then, even I do not remember as to why myself. But I'm beginning to wish I had..."

"Don't say that!" Exclaimed Yuriko making everyone look to her. She walked over to the fire digimon and knelt down in front of him, pulling him into a hug. "If you had then we wouldn't have gained a second son."

Flamemon just stared straight ahead, shocked by Yuriko's words.

"Yeah, and who knows where we would be with someone else as our leader." added Tommy.

"And I don't think I would have a best friend quite like you." Koji added with a rare smile.

Flamemon continued to stare for a moment longer before tears came to his eyes and he smile, returning Yuriko's hug and burring his face into the crook of her neck. "Thank you, all of you." he said loud enough for them all to hear. He pulled back and whipped away his tears. "Now lets get going, I'm sure the Angles know we are here."

"Lead the way...Takuya." Koji smirked.

Takuya smirked back and began to lead the way again. The group walked for a couple more hours in a much more comfortable mood and it wasn't long before they arrived at the crystal palace the was Lord Seraphimon's Castle. The Kanbara family stared in awe as they passed through the gates only to be stopped when a wizard digmon appeared in front of them in a defensive stance, not noticing the Legendary Warriors.

"State your business!" demanded the wizard digimon. Takuya stepped forwards making the Digimon focus go him. The wizard's eyes widened. "Yo-you're back! Then that would mean..." he trailed off.

"Yes Sorcerermon, I have remembered. And surely you would have at least let the Legendary Warriors through." said with a smile as he gestured to them.

Sorcerermon quickly got down on one knee much to the family of three's surprise. "Forgive my rudeness." he stood up. "Come, I'll take you straight to the Angles." And so they followed Sorcerermon into the castle.

"Why did he bow to Takuya?" Shinya whispered to Tommy.

"Takuya is one of the first ten digimon. So the younger generations hold a lot of respect for him." Tommy answered.

"That would make sense." commented Haorki.

It wasn't long before the entered a large room. In the centre stood two angles and a rabbit? The two angles were wearing armour, the male having ten golden wings while the female had eight, while the rabbit didn't wear any armour, leaving his natural pale pink and white fur to be seen by all.

"My Lords, Milady, we have guests." said Sorcerermon as he, yet again, got down on one knee.

The three digimon smiled. "Thank you Sorcerermon." the male angle nodded. The wizard digimon nodded back and was gone in a flash of light. "It is great to see you again young Warriors."

"Like wise Lord Seraphimon." replied Zoe with a bow.

"Come now, there's no need for such pleasantries. We are all friends here." said the rabbit, surprising the family of three with how deep his voice sounded.

"If you say so Cherubimon." said Tommy with a quick bow.

"We trust that you are all doing well?" asked the female angle, who the Kanbara's can comfirm was the woman that had visited them a year and a half ago.

"We are fine Ophanimon, though a little confused as to what's going." Koji gestured to Takuya.

"It is good to have you back, and with your memories I see." said Ophanimon with a nod to Takuya.

"As it is good to be back, though some of my memories I wish was left forgotten." Takuya sighed as he made his way to stand beside the three Angles. He looked up to them. "They wish to know what really happened after Lucemon's first defeat. But," he looked to the floor. "I can't explain it on my own."

Seraphimon knelt down and place a reassuring hand on Takuya's shoulder. "We understand. Most digimon would not be brave enough to remember the events let alone retell them should they have gone through what you did."

Takuya looked to him and smiled. "Thank you."

Seraphimon stood up again and, although you couldn't see it, he smiled down to the rookie level digimon.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Cherubimon, making sure one last time.

Takuya nodded. "If I don't tell them now, I don't think I'll ever be able to tell them. They have a right to know, espically the Kanbara family seeing how they looked after me while I recovered from..." he swallowed hard and wrapped an arm around himself again. "Those experiments..." Takuya flinched when he heard the horror filled gasps. He turned to them and looked them in the eyes, knowing that there was no going back. "Like I said before, I don't know why I didn't split myself into two spirits like the other Ancient Digimon, but after the fight with Lucemon I was reduced to my rookie form; the form you see before you. I was only barely holding onto this form, so I went into hiding to rest and recover my strength..."


	5. Life's Essence!

**A/N:** Flamemon/Takuya narrates a bit in this chapter so  _ **"..."**_  is him narrating.

there shall also be a pic which i draw. i wasn't to sure where or not i should warn considering it is a torture pic but there is no blood or gore 

Enjoy =)

* * *

…... **Flash Back**...

_Flamemon is curled up with his tail wrapped around him, sound asleep within a pillar of bright blue fire, somewhere deep within a underground cave so he could not be found._

" _ **But it was not to last...my rest was soon disturbed."**_

_Flamemon's ear twitched but the Digimon continued to sleep. His ear twitched again...and again... and again, this time he opened one of his emerald green eyes but his sight was blurred. He blinked a few times and his sight cleared a little but not by much, though it was enough to see shadowed figures moving in the distance. A shout was heard and something coming towards him could be seen, something that could- he jumped out of the way of the attack before it could hit him, landing on all fours and allowing his instincts to take over. He growled, he snarled, he even hissed menacingly, but nothing would deter the invaders as more shouts could be heard and attacks came flying his way. All he could do was dodge the bombardment of attacks, he was not yet strong enough to produce a single flame in the palm of his hand, let alone attack back._

_He noticed one of the attacks too late and it hit him square in the chest. Flamemon yowled in pain as he was sent flying into the back wall, leaving a indentation as he fell to the fall. He got back up on shaky arms and legs but it was only to fall back down the moment he did._

_The pillar of fire flickered out, the light and the crackling sound it produced faded away leaving only the sound of evil snickering and glowing red eyes for Flamemon to see and hear before going unconscious._

" _ **I was still to weak and I couldn't fight back...so I was taken from my place of resting."**_

…... **End of Flash Back**...

"Before we go any further there's something you all should know." informed Seraphimon

"Everything in this world if made up of data, from the land to the digimon that inhabit it." added Cherubimon.

"And everything has it's own fractal code. Even you as of when you first entered this world." finished Ophanimon. This information was more for the Kanbara family sake as to not feel lost.

"Fractal code?" asked Kaorki.

Zoe turned to him and held out her hand, letting her fractal code appear much to the family's surprise. "This is what they are talking about. If a digimon's fractal code was taken by another digimon, they would essentially be killed and turned back to digi-eggs." that got shocked looks from the Kanbara's.

"Touch it." Everyone looked to Takuya who had just spoken. "Try and touch it." Zoe seemed wary and every time her finger was near enough to touch the code she pulled back. Everyone but the three Angles was getting a bad feeling as to where this was going. A sad smile came to the flame digimon's features.

Zoe sighed and bowed her head in defeat, allowing the code to disappear. "I can't."

"It's fine Z. There was something in the back of your subconscious telling you not to touch it right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Cause while the fractal of the land and building can be jumbled up to protect it from being scanned, as we have proven at the Autumn Leaf Fair, the fractal code of a sentient being should NOT be tampered with." Takuya looked away. "It is their life essence after all..."

….. **Flash Back**...

_The flame digimon is lying on a cold metal table in the middle of a dark room, strapped down by metal bars over his writs, abdomen and ankles. The single ring of fractal code that was spinning around him glowed brightly, providing some light in that part of the room where the digimon lay._

_His ear twitched at the sound of computer engines and tapping of keyboard as he came to. His sight and hearing was clear but his mind was still dazed so he couldn't quite comprehend the situation he was in. He took note that his fractal code was visible when it shouldn't be. He tried to sit up but horror and fear filled him when he found that couldn't, and his mind cleared up. He looked over himself, his fear increasing when he found that he was strapped down. Flamemon struggled against the binds but soon stopped, panting hard. He was still too weak, there was nothing he could do to escape._

" _Sir, he's awake." came a young but mature male voice._

_Flamemon looked beyond the light his fractal code provided and into the shadows. He saw a few computers at the other end of the room, the screens not providing enough light to identify the digimon – if that's what they were- sitting at them._

" _Good. Proceed." came a much deeper and more darker sound voice._

_The sound of foot steps caught his attention and a figure made out of some sort of black mist with glowing red eyes came into view. He growled, baring his fangs, in an attempted to scare off the figure but it only grinned and clamped some sort of high tech ring around his fractal code before disappearing back into the shadows. The flame digimon's fear increased more when the ring was clamped around his fractal code, he knew it couldn't be anything good. And he was right._

_After a few seconds of typing from the creature at the computers the device turned on, a couple lights on it glowing green. The centre of the ring gained a green laser all around, leaving his fractal code with no choice but to flow throw it, as a result making Flamemon groan loudly in pain through gritted teeth._

_A few minuets passed and one of the creatures spoke up to it's boss who was still hidden in the shadows._

" _Sir, it is unclear whether this will work or not. The subject's fractal code is unique."_

" _Well of course it is. Now proceed! We'll just make adjustments so that it will work."_

_Flamemon could of sworn he could hear the grin that was most likely plastered on the big bosses face. Though he didn't have time to think about it when he yowled out in agony as the ring's light and laser turned red._

" _ **They were trying to corrupt my data, force something into it that didn't belong. And most likely have me become their slave. With each day that went by they came a little closer to succeeding, but fortunately or unfortunately patients was not their strong point..."**_

_The boss slammed his fist down onto the top of one of the computer, angry with the little progress that his workers have made._

" _Why haven't you made any progress?! it has been weeks since we started and this is the results I get!?" The boss almost yelled, anger lacing his voice._

" _S-sir, we're working as fast as we can." stammered one of the creatures._

" _If we do anything drastic, we'll lose him." said another._

_The boss growled as he glared over at the flamemon who was panting hard, eyes less than half way open, and barely conscious._

" _I'll show you drastic..." He growled through gritted teeth and stomped over the the rookie level digimon._

_Flamemon's eyes flickered to the being coming closer to him, his sight was blurred so he couldn't make out whether or not it was one of the creatures or a digimon. But something told him that he was far worse than the creatures that had been torturing him up till now. His eyes flickered back to the far wall, whatever this new being was going to do to him was surely going to kill him, which he would welcome with open arms. Death was far better than this. Perhaps then he could join his nine beloved friends in eternal bliss._

_As if reading his thoughts the boss grinned evilly and cupped the flame digimon's cheek, softly rubbing his thumb back and forth. "Oh, don't worry. I wont kill you," He let go of the digimon's cheek and frowned, taking off the ring around the digimon's fractal code and throwing it aside. "Yet."_

_He roughly took a hold of the digimon's fractal code, halting it in it's non-stop spinning, also making Flamemon gasp in pain, eyes widening and back arching. The boss grinned and began to pull making Flamemon yowl in pain. He released the strain but didn't let go as the rookie level digimon lay flat again the table, panting harder than before. The being's grin grew wider and he yanked on the part of the fractal code he was holding, making it break away with the sound of breaking glass. Flamemon's back arched as far as it could as the digimon yowled in pure agony. But a scream just as intense could be heard as well and the piece of fractal code in the being's hand turned into a ornament of human type armour._

_Surprised by the revelation but somewhat happy of the out come his actions have made, the boss smirked at the extremely weakened digimon and repeated what he had done, just this time a roar of agony could be heard over the yowl instead of a scream and the piece of fractal code turned into a ornament of beast type armour._

_But before any more could be done, one of the walls exploded, making the boss drop the two ornaments so he could shield his face from all the rubble that had been sent flying. Once the dust had cleared enough for him to see who the intruder -or in this case intruders- was, he quickly got out of there before they could see him; completely forgetting about the armour ornaments._

_Hearing the sound of three digimon running closer to him, Flamemon glanced to them. Even though his sight was blurred and darkening, he could tell who they were just by the warm and safe presence they gave off, which brought a smile of pure joy to his face and tears to his eyes. Next thing he knew was that he was being lifted off the cold, hard metal table and carried out of the room._

_But the ornaments, the bits of his fractal code, they were still there on the floor._

" _...wait..." He rasped. The three stopped. Flamemon shakily lifted his hand and pointed. "...a-armour...spl-it...ev-evolutions..." After that he allowed the blackness in his sight to consume it and his let his body go limb, having no more strength to stay conscious._


	6. Run!

Their guests stared in absolute horror at what had been revealed to them.

By the end of the explanation they were in another room, sitting on some long couches. The three Angles had to take over the explaining towards the end for the flame digimon cause he began to stammer, trying to form the right words but had no luck. The flame digimon himself was curled up asleep, half on Ophanimon's lap and half on Seraphimon's lap, having gone through quite an eventful morning he was exhausted. Though it didn't look like his sleep was a peaceful one.

"H-his evolutions w-were forcibly removed...?" Zoe said still in shock.

Ophanimon nodded. "And as such is easy to tier." she gestured the now resting digimon on her lap.

Koji frowned when he saw Takuya's face scruched up as if he was having a nightmare. "Though it seems his rest isn't that peaceful."

Yuriko got up from her stop when Koji pointed out that fact and walked over to the sleeping digimon, kneeling down in front of him.

"May I?" Yuriko asked looking up to Ophanimon. Said Angle nodded. Yuriko ran a hand through Takuya's fringe softly. "Takuya," she whispered. The flame digimon sleepily opened one eye half way. Yuriko moved he hand from his fringe to cup his cheek and smiled. "It's alright sweaty, it's just a nightmare. None of us will allow any harm to come to you. You have nothing to worry about," she planted a soft kiss on his forehead. "Ok?"

Takuya smiled, purring softly as he nuzzled her hand before completely going back to sleep, this time a much more peaceful one.

"Did Takuya have any parents or any parental figures growing up?" asked Haorki.

Seraphimon shook his head. "Takuay is one of the very first digimon. Up until other digimon were created, his only company would have been the other nine ancient digimon."

"How long do you think he'll be asleep for, Ophanimon?" asked Tommy.

"Most likely well into the next morning." answered the female Angle.

…...

Takuya's ear twitched as faint sounds from outside could be heard, sounds that would make anyone worry as to what's going on. Takuya blinked his eyes open and found himself in on of the guest bedrooms in Seraphimon's castle. He lifted his head from his curled up potion on the bed as his ear twitched again and turned to the window, faint shouts, yelling and metal on metal came from outside.

Just then the door to his room burst open to reveal Sorcereremon, Bokomon, Neemon and the Kanbara's.

"Come, we must go!" said Sorcereremon as he ran over, grabbed the digimons wrist and dragged him out of the room and down the hall with the Kanbara family and the other two digimon close behind.

Confusion and worry filled Takuya. "Whats going on Sorcereremon?"

"The castle is being attacked by a Darkdramon and some sort of shadow creatures," Takuya's mind froze, eyes going wide. "I have explicit orders from Lord Seraphimon to get you and your family out of here and back to the Real World while he and the others hold them off."

Takuya frowned and pulled his wrist from Sorcereremon's hold, halting in his tracks. "So you're telling me that Lord Seraphimon, Lord Cherubimon, Lady Ophanimon and the other Legendary Warriors are fighting those...those..." he shivered making the other six realise just who and what the enemy is. "While we run away and hide like cowards!"

An explotion rocked the castle, making Takuya really concerned for his friends.

"The life of our world depends on your survival. That is why you are alive here and now, why you didn't split yourself into two spirits like the other Ancient Digimon. The Digital world needed one of the Ancients Digimon so it could thrive."

"How come?! How come the digital world need me for it's survival?!" Takuya all most yelled, glaring at the wizard digimon.

"Cause you're literally the key to this world!" Sorcereremon yelled back, making the Kanbara's, Bokomon and Neemon gasp, and Takuya go wide eyed. The wizard digimon sighed and looked Takuya directly in the eyes. " You are unquie, one of a kind, as is your Code. You will not find another Fractal Code in all of the Digital World that comes even close to yours. If your Code becomes corrupt then so does the Digital World. If you get permanently deleted in any way, say your Code gets adsorbed by another digimon, then our world will begin to crumble and will fall as well. You and our world are linked! That's why your Code has such high defences against viruses that could corrupt you. That's why they," he pointed with his staff to the battle going on outside. "are after you. They know that through you, they can rule the Digital World."

Takuya just stared in shock at the wizard digimon.  **'So that's why the weather listened to me that one time-'**  his thoughts were cut off when he heard his friends cry out in pain, making his head turn in their direction.  **'K-Koji and the others...they need me,'** without really thinking about it he took off running towards the battle. The Kanbara's, Bokomon, Neemon and Sorcereremon were quick to follow, calling after the flame digimon but their calls fell on deaf ears. Once he got to the front steps, Takuya skidded to a halt and stared in horror at the scene before him.

Koji and the others were down on the ground with their Fractal Codes showing, but somehow they all remained in their human spirit forms, struggling to get up. The three Celestial Angles stood in front of the downed Warriors but didn't look like they could hold off much longer. The shadow creatures had his friend and the Angles surrounded and seemed to be waiting for the order to finish them off. While Darkdramon floated in the air a little ways away, and he did not look happy.

When Takuya's eyes landed on Darkdramon, they widened as his memories of when his evolutions were split came to the forefront of his mind. The blurred image of the being who had done that cleared up and was revealed to be Darkdramon. Phantom pain ran through him as the images flashed before his eyes and he shivered.

He had to do something, otherwise his friends and the Angles will be killed! Or worse, be force to experience what he has. Takuya shivered at the thought. But he was scared, scared as heck of this enemy, who wouldn't be after the torture they put him trough? Besides, what could he do? He can't even evolve! His attacks that he could use would be useless up against a mega. But his concern and worry for the others outweighed his fear and he did the first thing that came to mind, which he couldn't believe he was going to do.

"SSSTTTOOOPPP!" He yowled just as Sorcereremon, Neemon, Bokomon and the Kanbara's caught up with him, making all eyes turned to him and effectively stopping all activity.

Takuya leapt down the stairs and landed on all fours. Still down on all fours he walked towards Darkdramon, who had lowered to the ground.

"You idiot! Run!" Exclaimed Lobomon as the flame digimon passed him. But Takuya continued onwards.

"Get out of here Takuya!" Kumamon said but Takuya ignored him as well.

"You're going the wrong way!" Exclaimed Beetlemon as the rookie flame digimon passed.

"What are you doing?!" exclaimed Kazemon.

"They're after you! Run!" Exclaimed Loweemon.

"Flee young one!" said Ophanimon.

"I order you to run!" ordered Seraphimon.

"Get out of here!" said Cherubimon.

Takuya just ignored his friends and the Angles as he passed them and made his way up to Darkdramon. He remained on all fours as he looked up to the mega level digimon in front of him. Swallowing hard, he had a hard time believing his next words.

"I'll come willingly if you let them go."


	7. We're his family!

Everyone stared wide eyed at what the rookie level digimon had just said. All was silent as the words sunk in. Darkdramon chuckled which soon grew louder and louder until he was laughing.

"Oh this is rich!" Darkdramon said once he stopped laughing. "What ever happened to the once mighty and fierce digimon that defeated Lucemon that the one t-"

"Two." Takuya couldn't help but correct him, which he instantly regretted.

Darkdramon frowned down at the digimon before him and kicked him in the side of the face, sending the flame digimon to the ground face first with a yelp. Takuya didn't dare move from his position on the ground. He hated this, he hated not being able to fight back, he was powerless without his evolutions. And even if he did have them, Darkdramon still had the upper hand. The evil digimon walked over and picked Takuya up by his hair, making him hiss in pain as he was lifted up into the air so that he was eye level with the mega level digimon.

"Just remember who has the upper hand here, brat!" Darkdramon growled. "Cause next time your friends will pay for your mistake with their lives!"

Takuya whimpered, ears lowering a bit. "It's me you're after, not them. Please, let them go." the flame digimon begged.

Darkdramon pondered this for a moment. "Well it would be quite ironic to have  _your_  friends die by  _your_ hands..."

Takuya gulped, beginning to rethink his decision but he didn't get far as he was punched in the gut so hard that it not only knocked the air out of his lung but it took all his concentration to not let his fractal code appear.

The Celestial Angles, the Kanbara's, the Legendary Warriors who had now reverted back to human form, Bokomon, Neemon and Sorcereremon all watched on in disbelief and despair as Darkdramon slung a barely conscious Takuya over his shoulder and started to walk off.

"Fortunately for you," Darkdramon said, knowing his cargo was still conscious. "That's not how I work. Kill them." he said darkly, the last two words directed to his shadow creatures.

Takuya watched on with dismay through blurred vision as the shadow creature snickered evilly and advanced on his friends and family.  **'...n-no...'**  How had he not seen this coming?  **'...no...'** He couldn't let his friends and family be killed!  **'no'**  He wouldn't allow it!  **'No'** Nor would he allow his home to fall into Darkdramon's hands.  **'NO!'**  He was not going to let this happen! "NNNOOO!" he yowled as his body burst into white hot flames, making Darkdramon drop him.

Takuya easily landed on all fours, facing the mega level digimon, growling and baring his fangs at him, his eyes a pure green that glowed. As soon as his hands and feet touched the ground, bright orange flames surged towards the shadow creature, aggressively engulfing them. The shadow creatures screeched in agony as they burnt away into nothing, freeing Takuya's friends and family.

In a explosion like fashion, the flames surrounding Takuya change to a bright orange colour and his fractal code appeared, in a flash of orange light so did two ornaments of armour that housed his evolution, one floating either side of him. The two ornaments faded back into their original form and flew back into place in the gaps of Takuya's fractal Code, making it complete once again, and his Fractal Code disappeared. The flames around him grew stronger and became lager, about the hight of a fully grown man.

The flames exploded and revealed a fully grown man with wild long blond hair that came down to his hips. He wore stunning red, gold and white armour over a protective black skin tight suit. His helmet had a dragon like look to it with it's three horns. And his eyes glowed a bright sky blue.

"Agunimon." Shinya heard Tommy whisper with relief.

The appearance of Agunimon made Darkdramon take a step back. While he knew that this was still the same digimon he was after, it was just that he was no longer weak and defenceless; Darkdramon had to be careful from now on. Agunimon got into a slightly twisted stance, one that the other Warriors knew all to well, allowing his fire to engulf him and started spinning rapidly towards Darkdramon with a call of "PYRO TORNADO!" aiming to deliver a round house kick to the side of the dark digimon's face.

Darkdramon put up his more protected arm just as the attack was about to make contact and was able to block the Warrior of Fire. Now it was a battle of strength, to see who would win the struggle and ultimately take the first blow. Darkdramon was about o make his move but Agunimon was quicker. With a yell the Warrior of Fire gathered all the strength he could muster to finish his attack which overwhelmed the dark digimon and sent him flying. Unfortunately Darkdramon recovered quickly and hovered in high in the air.

"What do plan to do now, hmm? You can't fight a battle in the sky without having some means to fly! I have the upper hand once more! And once i'm through with you, I'll make you watch me as I slowly and painfully kill your friends!" Darkdramon smirked.

"You shouldn't have said that!"

Darkdramon looked down to Takuya's friends and family, the Warriors now standing beside the three Celestial Angles, and Koji being the one who spoke.

"What?" Darkdramon growled.

"You shouldn't have said that!" Koji repeated.

"You shouldn't have challenged him like that!" said Koichi.

"Nor shouldn't you have threatened us like that!" added Zoe.

Darkdramon grew irritated by the humans words and their sudden spike in confidence. "Why you insolent little BRATS! You're weaklings and you dare to speak to me like that!"

"Yeah, we dare!" Tommy grinned.

"And that was mistake number three." said Koichi with his own smirk.

"What was?" Darkdramon growled darkly.

"Mistake number one: challenging Takuya." informed J.P.

"Mistake number two: threatening us." said Zoe.

"Mistake number three: insulting us." finished Koichi.

"Takuya is the strongest out of all of us!" informed Koji.

"He taught us what it meant to be a digimon!" Added Tommy.

"He's our leader; and with us cheering him on, nothing can stop him!" said J.P

"And we're not just his friends," Yuriko said as she, her husband and son, Sorcereremon, Bokomon, and Neemon all came over and stood with the Angles and Warriors.

"We're his family!" finished Haorki with confidence.

"And judging by how his eyes are glowing pure blue, I'm guessing the only thing on Takuya's mind right now, is to protect us!" said Tommy.

"One other thing," Darkdramon eyes landed on Zoe, she smirk up at the dark digimon. "Never take your eyes off your opponent."

Darkdramon's eyes widened as a loud roar could be heard. He turned to face it's owner just in time to be slammed into by a crimson red and bright orange blur.

 


	8. Be brave little brother!

The Warriors cheered when Takuya, now as BurningGreymon, slammed into Darkdramon, sending the dark digimon back a bit. With his eyes still glowing pure blue, the beast of flame roared at Darkdramon in warning to stay away from his friends and family but deep down he new the dark dragon type wasn't going to heed it.

The Kanabara family stared in awe at the beast of flame that hovered protectively in front of them, a continuous growl coming from him as his armoured tail swished back and forth aggressively.

Darkdramon was quick to recover again and faced Takuya once more. He narrowed his eyes as he got into as fighting stance, the beast of flame doing then same. After a tense moment of relative silence, except for BurningGreymon's growling, both dragons roared at each other and charged. And so the battle began, warrior dragon against cyborg dragon, streaks of red and blue in the sky every now and then was the only indication as to where the two dragons were.

Sometimes the spectators on the ground could hear the  _clang_  of metal on metal, the shouts of attacks that were sometimes followed by an explosion, and the occasional roar; one more natural sounding then mechanical. At one point the two battling dragons were low enough for Takuya's friends and family to see him evolve into Aldamon before the two took off once again.

The Warriors watched on with neutral expressions as their leader battle the dark dragon digimon. They knew that Takuya was stronger then them and knew that he could pull it off without their help, they just had to believe in him. But they also knew that the battle could go either way.

The Three Celestial Angles watched on with concern. The fact that Takuya had to evolve to mega was enough to confirm that, even though that his Fractal Code is complete, Takuya is still not a full strength. They'd had a feeling that even when his Fractal Code was completed that Takuya would still need some time to regain his true strength. It looks like they were right. But they were still hopeful that he would win.

Bokomon, Neemon and Sorcereremon watched on with pride, confident that the Warrior of flame would win, unaware that he had not gained his full strength and was weakened.

And the Kanbara's watched on with worry, as any family would do if their son were to fight to protected them. They just hoped that Takuya would be ok.

Just then Aldamon came swooping down to a hight that his friends and family could actually see them, though he seemed slower then when he had started the fight. He turned, knowing that Darkdramon was right on his tail. But before he could even  _think_  a seiring pain burned throughout his whole body, eyes widening and going back to normal as the drak digimon appeared in a blink of an eye with his more armoured arm pierced through his abdomen. Darkdramon smirked as he heard the shocked gasps from the spectators.

Darkdramon leaned forwards. "Pity you wont be alive to watch me delete your friends and family." the cyborg dragon whispered into Aldamon's ear.

Suddenly Darkdramon's eyes widen in shock as he let out a pained gasp. He looked down to see that Aldamon's golden cannon was pierced in his abdomen. He looked back up and locked eyes with the narrowed sky blue ones of his opponent, determination shining brightly in them.

"If I'm to go down, t-then I'm taking you w-with me! A-atomic i-inferno!" with that Aldamon open fired with his cannon still in his opponent.

Darkdramon didn't even get the time to make any sound of pain before his Fractal Code appeared and his form became a silhouette. Aldamon took a hold of the Fractal Code and with the last of his strength, he burnt it. When there was nothing left he hovered there for a few tens moments before falling and hitting the ground with a  _clang_  and in a flurry of feathers.

Takuya's friends and family rushed over to the fallen Warrior, the humans shocked at the back of their minds that there was no blood and gore, just a whole in Aldamon's stomach. Yuriko was the first by his side, down on her knees in front of his face as tears rolled down her cheeks. Aldamon smiled weakly, lifting his hand to her cheek, to which she took a hold of.

"Y-you a-alright? N-none of you... h-hurt?" he managed to ask.

Yuriko nodded. "We're fine thanks to you."

"Now save your strength, we're going to get you some help, ok?" said Hoarki as he came and knelt beside his wife, tears rolling down his cheeks as well. He looked to the Three Angles pleadingly but they looked away sadly. His eyes widened.

"Well!?" shouted Yuriko at the Angles.

"M-mum..."

Yuriko shook her head. "No, you be quiet Takuya. You're going to be fine. You got that!?"

"T-this isn't g-good bye, I'll r-return. I p-promise" Aldamon turned his attention to Shinya. "S-Shinya," said boy was down by his side giving him the biggest hug he could while he cried onto his digimon brother's armour, Aldamon returning the hug as best he could. "B-be brave l-little brother."

Shinya pulled back, trying to wipe away tears that continued to flow. "I will."

The other warriors came over and knelt by Aldamon's side, Tears were flowing freely down Tommy's, Zoe's, JP's and Koichi's cheeks while Koji tried to hold his back but a few got by every now and then to which he would wipe away to try and hide the fact that he was crying. Aldamon let out a weak chuckle at Koji trying to be the tough and uncaring lone wolf he was.

"L-Look after t-them," Aldamon gestured to his family. "A-and each o-other." his eyes locked on Koji. "Y-you're in c-charge until I r-return k-koji. D-don't be s-such a l-lone wolf, y-you need t-them as m-much as t-they need y-you."

Koji simply nodded, unable to find any words to speak in return.

Aldamon turned his attention to Bokomon, Neemon and Sorcereremon, all of who had tears streaming down their faces. "I'm t-trusting you t-three to g-get my f-friends and f-family back t-to the r-real world s-safely."

"Hai!" Said Neemon.

"Of course we will." Said Bokomon.

"You can count on us!" said Sorcereremon.

Finally Aldamon's gaze turned to the Three Celestial Angles. "You h-have done a w-wonderful job a-at leading t-this world. I o-only wish t-that you c-continue to d-do so a-and not l-let anything c-come between y-you and t-the friendship y-you three s-share."

The Angles nodded, tears in the corners of their eyes. Aldamon smiled one last time to everyone around him before allowing his eyes to close. His body glowed a bright white and began to change, and when the light faded away a digi-egg, that was yellow at the top fading to red at the bottom with the symbol of flame on the side in black, was left in his place.

Yuriko and Shinya burst into sobs and was pulled into a hug by Hoarki. The Warriors were now in a group hug too, trying to comfort each at the loss of their friend and leader. Bokomon, Neemon and Sorcereremon all looked to the ground saldy. Ophanimon looked to her comrades who nodded to her, she went over and picked the digi-egg up with absolute care and held onto it securely before making her way over to the family of three.

"rest assured, he will return." She said kindly to them.

"H-he will?" asked Yuriko as she wiped away a few tears.

Ophanimon nodded. "He'll hatch again one day and his memories of his past lives shall be returned."

"But what about the Digital World?" asked Koji.

"The Digital World shall be fine." Answred Seraphimon. "Takuya's code was not taken or corrupted, so you have no need to fret."

* * *

**A/N: And now you all are probably going to kill me. *runs and hides behind Takuya***

**Takuya: *raises eyebrow at me* Why are you hiding behind me?**

**Me: Because the fans wont dare to hurt you.**

**Takuya: And what if I'm on their side?**

**Me: *Gulps and backs away***

**Takuya: anyway people, R &R please. Foxy here would like to know what you all like, hate, and what you think could do with improving in her work.**


	9. Epilogue

_Epilogue...3 years later._

The bell had just rung for the end of school and in an instant the front courtyard was flooded by students wanting to get home or hang out with their friends for the afternoon, eager to get away from the nightmare that was school.

In amongst the flood of students were five kids. At first glance they would seem like any other group of children, but to anyone that was in the know, they would have deep respect, sympathy and would be proud of them. Because if it weren't for this group of five, plus one other, the world as everyone knows it would be completely different.

The youngest of this group of friends is Tomoki 'Tommy' Himi: age 13.

Tommy may be the youngest but when it comes down to it he can be quite the brave bear. right at the moment he is wearing the boy's dress code for the schools uniform; a white polo t-shirt, black trousers and his usual sneakers. Plus he wore a light blue wrist band with the symbol for ice stitched on in black on his left wrist.  
In the past three years the boy has had quite the growth spurt and nearly came up to the only female of the group's shoulders.

Next is Junpei 'J.P' Shibayama, the oldest of the group: age 16.

Being the oldest of the group and having matured a fair bit, J.P takes it upon himself to do his best to look out for his group of friends; especially Tommy. And like the youngest of the group, J.P is currently wearing the boy's dress code and his usual sneakers. He is also wearing a wrist band on his left wrist; yellow with the symbol of thunder stitched on in black.  
J.P has also lost quite a bit of weight in the past three years and has become quite good with technology, his group of friends always goes to him if they ever have a problem no matter how big or small it was.

Next up is Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto: age 15.

Zoe is the only female of the group of friends though she didn't mind. she was the one who kept the boys in line...most of the time. like J.P and Tommy she's wearing a white polo t-shirt but instead of the trousers she's wearing a black netball skirt with black stocking underneath and her usual sneakers. And just like the two boys before, she also wears a wrist band on her left wrist. it was a pale pink colour with the symbol of wind stitched on in black.  
In the last three years, Zoe has grown a fair bit as well and now has a perfect hourglass figure which made a lot of boys droll over her and a lot of girl envious. she had also become quite the cook and now helps her parents at their cafe when she can, and usually makes everything for the groups annual pick-nicks.

Next, Koichi Kimura: age 15.

After finding his long lost twin brother, Koji Minamoto, has become quite close to him, and being the older twin, has also become a bit protective. He wearing the same dress code as the other two boys, his usual sneakers and a wrist ban on his left wrist which was a dark purple with the symbol of darkness stitched on in black.  
During school Koichi was a responsible, level headed student that always focused on his work, easily getting A's and B's. But outside of school he was quite the devious schemer. always thinking up new pranks to pull on his brother and his friends which soon had him and the victims of said pranks cracking up laughing in the end.  
It wasn't long before Koichi started practising kendo, like his brother, wanting have some way to defend himself and his brother.

last but not least, Koji Minamoto: age 15.

Just like Koichi, Koji has become close and a bit protective of his brother as well. he is wearing the same while polo and black trousers like the other boy's, his usual sneakers and a white wrist band with the symbol of light stitched on in black on his left wrist.  
Koji can still be a lone wolf but has opened up quite a bit in the past threes years, more so when he was around this particular group of friends. these days Koji spends most of his spare time with his twin and birth mother, wanting to get to know them better, that is if his friends have other thing they have to do. After his first meeting with his real mother, Koji had gone off at his dad for keeping truth from him. His step mum had been there at the time and was also appalled at her husband for keeping such a secret.  
A few months after meeting Koichi, said twin had asked Koji to teach him what he knew of kendo and it wasn't long after that did Koichi sign up to the same kendo classes that Koji did, so now the two practice together.  
With their sixth and final member no longer around these days, Koji had to take the lead and keep the group together. though that had turned out to be a lot easier than he had first thought, for they had become closer instead of drift apart like he thought they would.

The group made their way to another friend of theirs that they had made in the last three years that was waiting for them at the gates.

Shinya Kanbara: age 13.

Shinya was their missing member's little brother and is the same age as Tommy. Like the other boy's he is currently wearing a white polo t-shirt and black trousers. But unlike the other members of the group he did not wear a wrist band.  
Even knowing that he and Tommy were friends before said boy had met his elder brother, him and Tommy had become quite close over the three years that had past. Shinya had also kept his promise to his brother and had become quite brave when he needed to be. The others had noticed that Shinya had developed some leadership skills like his older brother as well. Perhaps in a few more years those skills will be recognised somewhere somehow.

The group of six left the school grounds, heading to the Kanbara resident in a comfortable silence. And after a fifteen minuet walk they were there, Shinya entering first with his friends close behind.

"Mum, Dad, I'm home and I brought the Warriors with me." Shinya called out.

"Oh, hi kids." greeted Yuriko as they entered the lounge where Hoarki sat on the couch reading a news paper. "You all are just in time, I just finished baking some cookies if you liked some."

"We would love some, Thank you Mrs. Kanbara." answered J.P.

"Your cooking is very delightful." Koichi complimented as he took a cookie off of the plate which held the freshly baked biscuits when he was offered.

Just as Koichi was about to take a bite of his cookie everyone's phones made this weird sound. They all took out their phones, the Kanbara's confused to see a strange symbol while the Warriors went wide eyed at the sight of it, J.P, Tommy and Zoe nearly dropping their cookies.

"I-it couldn't be..."Tommy said in slight disbelief.

"But it is." J.P said in shock.

Koji looked to the family of three. "I hope that you don't have any plans for this afternoon."

"No, why?" asked Hoarki.

"'cause we're going to the train station." Answered Koichi.

The Kanbara's eyes widened as they realised what was going on. They quickly got their keys for their cars and locked up the house before heading to the train station, Shinya, Tommy and Zoe in the same car as Yuriko and Koji, Koichi and J.P in the same car as Hoarki. Once they got there they quickly found a parking pace before trying not to rush through the station to the elevator. They went down and sure enough, they came out into the secret underground terminal where Worm was waiting. They all quickly boarded the trailmon and the trip was spent in a quiet silence before hopping off at their destination; Forest Terminal. And Sorcereremon was there to greet them.

"Sorcereremon!" Exclaimed Tommy as he ran over to the wizard type digimon, falling to his knees and pulling Sorcereremon into a hug who gladly returned it with a chuckle.

"It is good to see you again as well, Warrior of Ice." said Sorcereremon as he pulled back from the hug. "as it is good to see all of you again." he said with a smile as he looked to the others.

"Like was Sorcereremon." said Koji.

"Come. The Angels eagerly await your arrival." Sorcereremon said, gesturing with his wand for them to follow.

They didn't hesitate to follow the wizard digimon from the terminal to their next destination. Along the way the humans didn't dare talk, their hopes of seeing their missing member rising with every step the took. Along the way the Kanbara's took in their surroundings and marvelled at the beauty that the Digital World had, even after three years it still looked a beautiful as the last time they were here. When the crystal palace came into view, it still managed to take their breath away. As the family of three followed the Warriors and the digimon through the courtyard and into the halls, they were certain that the beauty of this world would never cease to amaze them.

It wasn't long before they all entered the main room where the three Celestial Angles awaited them.

"It's good to see you all again." greeted Seraphimon.

"Like wise Lord Seraphimon." replied Zoe.

"My, you children have grown." Ophanimon said with a smile.

J.P chuckled. "It's been three years since we have last spoke, Lady Ophanimon."

"I trust that you are all doing well?" asked Cherubimon.

"We are all quite well, Lord Cherubimon." replied Hoarki.

But before the conversation could go any further, yelling could be heard from out side the doors and a moment later a blur of light blue and orange burst through, making the Warriors and Kanbara's dive to the side out of the way. When the blurs slowed down enough it was revealed to be two rookie level digimon rough housing about.

The light blue one managed to kick the orange one off him and started to get back up but the orange one had landed on all fours and pounce back on top of the other as soon as his hand and feet hit the floor. The orange on landed on top of his friend, making him fall back down onto his stomach with a grunt, and quickly but lightly bit down on his friend's ear.

"Let go of my ear, Flamemon!" the blue on growled.

" 'o 'ay, 'abimon!" Flamemon said with a grin as he a playful tug on said ear.

The light blue rookie was just about to retaliate when they both heard chuckling. They both turned their heads and saw that the three Angles standing a meter or two away. The light blue one blushed and tried to look away in embarrassment while Flamemon just grinned up at them with the tip of his friends ear still in his mouth.

Now that the two play-fighting digimon were still the humans finally got a good look at them and were over the moon when they recognised the orange one as the one they have missed for the past three years. But the blue one they didn't recognise, though Koji thought he looked familiar.

The second rookie digimon was wolf like, his fur being light blue with a white muzzle and torso. His eyes were the colour of tomatoes. A white and blue striped torn scarf was wrapped around his neck with the ends hanging over his shoulders. A single black belt wrapped around his biscept on each arm and he wore black gloves but the were ripped a bit at the tips of the fingers due to the eight cm long white claws. He also wore white trousers which were being held up by a black belt with a black straps on each hip. Another two black belts were wrapped around each of his legs, one around his the thighs and one around his calf's. Finally he wore black boots, the ends of which have been cut off and replace by belts, exposing the front of his feet and the three eight cm long magenta claws. But one thing that seemed to stand out the most about the wolf was the fact that he was partly see-through.

"Having fun?" Ophanimon asked the two rookies with slight amusement, snapping the humans out of their study of the second digimon.

Flamemon continued to grin, tail swishing back and forth happily while he still laid on top of his friend as he nodded to the female Angle, still have yet to see their guests.

"No." grumbled the wolf.

"Awe, 'ou 'o 're. 'ou 're 'he on' 'ho 'arted 'is" Flamemon said playfully.

"I did not understand a single word you just said." the wolf dead-paned.

" 'id 'o"

"You have thirty seconds to get of me Flamemon." the wolf growled.

Flamemon frowned and reluctantly got of his friend. "You're such a party pooper, Strabimon." Flamemon said with a pout as he turned his back on his friend, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Awe, I should have gotten a photo while I could! That was so cute!"

Both rookies froze at the voice, recognising it immediately to be Zoe but having a hard time believing it. It was Strabimon who turned to face their guests first, a little shocked at first before smirking slightly.

"Well ain't this a surprise."

Koji smirked slightly as well. "It sure is, Strabimon."

"Good to see my own partner recognises me." Strabimon said as he went over and bumped fists with Koji.

"Let me guess, Rookie?" Koji asked.

"Bingo! Now I think I'll bid you adieu. This is most likely a reunion meant for the hot-head." Strabimon turned to the Angles. "Sorry about the interruption."

"There is no need to apologise." replied Seraphimon.

Strabimon simply nodded and left the room while rubbing the ear that Flamemon had latched onto.

Everyone's attention now fell upon Flamemon who had still yet to turn around. Eventually, slowly, he did. His eyes went wide with shock once he saw his friends and family. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say, he just continued to stare in shock.

"What? No hello to your family and friends? I thought we raised you better than that?" said Yurkio playfully.

Within seconds Flamemon was over with their guests giving his mum the biggest hug he could, burying his face in her stomach, tears flowing down his cheeks. The sudden hug caught Yuriko a bit off guard at first but once she registered what was going on she returned the hug just as fiercely.

"I didn't think I would see you all again..." Flamemon managed to choke out before pulling away and wiping away his tears.

J.P came up and patted him on the back. "You should know you can't get rid of us that easily."

Flamemon chuckled. "Yeah, I should have known."

"And you better not go and die on us again mister or so help me..." Hoarki threatened playfully.

Flamemon laughed at that. "I'll try not to. But the Digital World is a dangerous place when evil is afoot."

"Indeed," Seraphimon said, gaining everyone's attention. "You can never know when evil might arise."

"Even now evil lurks in the shadows, waiting for it's chance to strike." added in Cherubimon.

"That is why, for you're own safety and until the time when all the Warriors are needed again, when the humans return to the real world you'll be returning with them, Flamemon." Ophanimon informed.

That got surprised expressions from the human and Flamemon. It was a long few seconds of silence before Yuriko spoke up.

"You're... allowing him to come back with us?" she said still surprised.

"Like I said, it is for his own safety. The inhabitants of this world still believe him to be a spirit like the rest of them. And that we are grateful for. If the evil of this world were to learn that he is alive like the rest of us..."

"We understand." replied Hoarki.

"Awesome! We just gained our big brother back!" both Tommy and Shinya cheered.

Zoe walked over and place a hand on Flamemon's shoulder, making said digimon just a bit in surprise. "You ok?" she asked.

"Y-yeah. Just shocked is all." the fire digimon replied. He took a deep breath and looked to the three Angles. "You sure you want me to return to the human world. What if something happens here?"

"If that is the case then we will call you." reassured Seraphimon.

Flamemon smiled and closed his eyes, a bright light washing over him starting from his feet and working its way up, leaving the well know human form of Takuay Kanbara. Just now he was the hight of Koji and Koich, his hair came down to about an inch above his shoulders and some of his fringe covered a bit of his right eye. The cap had been ditched but the goggles remained just they now hung around his neck. He now wore a red t-shirt with a flame patten around the hem under a black jacket which had a single red stripe running down the sides of the sleeves. Black jeans were being held up by a red belt and the same red and orange sneakers were on his feet.

"Nice new look, Takuya." commented Koichi.

"Thanks."

Koji looked like he just remembered something and reached into his trousers pocket. "Here." he said as he hand Takuya what he had pulled out.

Takuya took it with a raised eyebrow before looking at it. It was a red wrist band with the symbol of fire stitched on in black and when he flipped it over the symbol for leader was stitched on in black as well.

"We all have one." Explained Tommy when he saw Takuya's confused expression and all the Warriors held up their left writs to show him.

Takuya smiled and put his on his left wrist too, the symbol of fire at the front just like theirs.

"Now," Ophanimon said gaining their attention once more. "I believe it is time for all of you to return."

They all nodded and said their goodbyes before leaving. All the way back to the human world as they all eagerly chattered away, just catching up, a smile did not leave Takuya's face. Even now as he slept in a bed he had not slept in for three years, curled up as Flamemon once more, the smile did not leave his face. The sounds of his soft purrs filled the room as the light from the full moon streamed in through the window and down onto the content fire digimon.

* * *

**A/N: so, that is that. hope you enjoyed it. XD**

**here is a translation as to what Flamemon was saying when he had Strabimon's ear in his mouth.**

"  **'o 'ay, 'abimon!" -no way, Strabimon!-**

" **Awe, 'ou 'o 're. 'ou 're 'he on' 'ho 'arted 'is" -Awe, you so are. You are the one who started this!-**

"  **'id 'o" -Did to-**


End file.
